


Wedding Rune

by TheWarlockGirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl
Summary: Alec is not very hopeful about meeting his soulmate when he meets Raphael and Magnus. Now, he wants to find out who has the mark same as his.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Wedding Rune

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, hence there can be a few grammatical errors. Apologies in advance!
> 
> Happy Reading.. ❤

"Well, if you ask me again, I'll again say it's a pretty fucked up business." Alec commented rolling his eyes and earned dejected sighs from his siblings and friends. 

"Why Alec? Look at me and Simon, Jace and Clary. We're soulmates and we have found each other." Isabelle, his sister commented. 

"You people are simply lucky." Alec huffed. "If Clary didn't choose to try Jace's cafe on that day, none of you would have found each other. I'm not opposed to the idea but I feel it's very complicated. You know the world's population is 7.8 billion and I just can't expect my soulmate is from Idris as well. They could be anywhere around the globe." 

"It's true, but that's why we have the apps, Alec." Clary supplied from where she was curled on Jace's lap. 

Alec opened his mouth to argue again, but Jace beat him to it. "Guys! Enough for today. I'm not going to spend my day off sitting in my cafe arguing with Mr Lawyer. You all know that you can't win against Alec, right? There's a reason he is the best defense attorney of Idris."

They all laughed and helped Jace to close the cafe. Jace doesn't like coming to his cafe oh the closed days, but he had some urgent deliveries coming. Hence instead of any of theirs apartments, they had gathered in Jace's cafe with pizzas and beers. After checking the locks were secured, they left the cafe. 

Alec's apartment is the nearest, 10 minutes walking distance from the cafe. That was the main reason to choose the apartment in the first place. Alec's office is nearby as well, just two blocks down the road. So, they'll drop Alec first and take their cars parked in his apartment. 

Simon stepped back to walk with Alec. "Hey! I know you love your peace, but are you doing okay? If you want I can look for a roommate."

Alec smiled and shook his head. Jace and Clary has a whirlwind love story. They fell in love before they knew they were each other's soulmates. It was more like love at first sight. So, when they planned to move in together, within six months of their relationship, Simon left Clary's apartment and moved in with Alec. 

Initially, Alec was a bit sceptical about the nerdy guy but after living as roommates for around three years, they're now best friends. Simon and Izzy took sometime to figure out their relationship and they are living together for last 2 months. Since he has moved out, Simon is constantly worried about Alec living alone. 

Alec turned to his ex-roommate "Don't worry, Simon. I'm absolutely fine and please don't look for a roommate. I'm still traumatized from your jamming sessions. I think me and my apartment, both need some less chaotic time together."

Simon scoffed "Oh, come on! You loved my jamming sessions. I still remember the day you sang each and every song with me."

"I was drunk!' Alec rolled his eyes. 

Soon, they took their cars and left for their respective apartments. Izzy and Simon reside nearby and they'll reach in 20 minutes including the traffic. Jace now lives at the opposite end of the city with Clary. The commute to his cafe is way longer than he would have preferred, but, Jace loves the current neighborhood. 

After bidding his friends and siblings farewell and promising Clary to attend her birthday party, Alec at last was able to recline on his favorite arm chair with a steaming cup of Darjeeling tea and a romantic novel he was trying to finish for last few days. 

No matter what he tells his siblings, Alec is a hopeless romantic and he secretly longs for his soulmate. The empty apartment sometimes makes him lonely, really lonely, especially at the end of difficult or hectic work days. He wants to find his person, have a loving relationship, like his siblings have. With whom he can be completely himself. But, to find that, he refuses to engage in meaningless hookups or stupid dates. 

He sighs and pulls back the left sleeve of his sweater and traces his finger along his soul mark. When he received it at the age of 13, he was very excited, because his mark looks like a tattoo. Jace was immediately envious of the outlined mark on Alec's forearm, only to get an intricate geometric pattern on his coller bone next year. 

Alec smiles thinking about the fond memories of their childhood days. Geometric patterns were common occurrence as soul marks, sometimes they come as specific objects, like his parents have little black wings. But, Alec's mark is simply unique. 

After researching a lot, Izzy have found that Alec's mark is a rune, symbols used in Viking or Goth culture to express different traits. More specifically, Alec has an Wedding Rune on his hand. Izzy has searched through the apps on behalf of Alec and he couldn't find anyone with such mark. Well, there must be someone, with the same mark, waiting with half of Alec's soul. 

Alec traces the pattern once again. His parents, siblings, friends, everyone has a soul mark filled with black ink, except him. His mark is still just an outline. He closes his eyes and swallows the lump formed in his throat. 

"I'll meet him" He chants. "Someday, I'll."  
~~~~~~

On next Wednesday, when he knocks on Jace & Clary's apartment, Alec is extremely exhausted, both physically and mentally. He had back to back court hearings and Idris was uncharacteristically warm that day. He was sweating and in dire need of a shower. As he was already running late, he couldn't even afford a short trip to his home and had to come to the party directly from court. The only good thing was the birthday girl has invited only her closest friends and family members. 

An over enthusiastic Simon opens the door for him and tugs him hurriedly. "Come on, we are about to cut the cake." Simon almost shrieked. 

Alec rolls his eyes and let his friend guide him to the small dining table set up in the open kitchen. Alec winces when he notices there are more people than he expected. He can see his siblings and Jace's colleague, Sebastian, whom Alec knows, decent guy. But there are few others who he doesn't know. 

His suit itches on his body and he's tempted to discard the jacket to enjoy the cool breeze coming from the open windows. But he can't. He is all sweaty and his white shirt must have sweat patches which he's unwilling to show his brother's guests. 

Clary flashes him a smile and he gives her a brief hug, wishing her a happy birthday. His customized gift has already been delivered. They gathers around the table when Clary cut the cake and Izzy proceeds to distribute it among the guests. 

Alec was ravishing the cake when he hears Clary calling him. He turns to find the Clary is surrounded by a few guests whom he doesn't know. He walks up to her and had to swallow a gasp when he notices the most gorgeous man he has ever seen, standing beside Clary. He was tall, only a few inches shorter than his own giant frame, build exquisitely with broad shoulders and narrow waist and what an ass! 

Alec shook his head to come out of his indecent fantasies and smiled politely. 

"Guys! This is my friend and Jace's brother Alec. He's the youngest partner of his firm and the best defense attorney of this city." Clary gushed. 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly and said hello to everyone when Clary introduced him to his adoptive brother, the gorgeous man, Magnus and his friends Raphael and Catarina. Magnus has recently moved back to the country after 5 years of his stay in UK and has opened a night club called Pandemonium, especially for the LGBTQ+ community of Idris. 

Alec was immediately intrigued and proposed them to interview a few candidates from the support home he runs. After discussing extensively about the business, Magnus and Raphael realized that they need Alec's input for the business as he's more accustomed with the queer community of the city, hence they decided a formal meeting of next Friday. 

When Alec returned home after the party, he immediately rushed to take a long and much needed shower. He stands under the warm water flow and thinks back about the party. He actually had fun. It was rare he connects so quickly with strangers, but Magnus and Raphael were both smart, witty and fun to converse with. 

While lathering himself with soap, he notices his soul mark and gasps loudly. The mark was starting to fill. It means he has met his soulmate today. Raking his brain through out the events of the day, he can only assume that it was either Magnus or Raphael. He absolutely doesn't want anyone whom he met at court today as his soulmate. 

He feels excitement and tension bubbling in his stomach. Who it might be? He thinks. He's meeting them both on Friday and that's the only way to confirm if it's one of them. He chose not to share the knowledge with anyone yet. Secretly, he wishes it to be Magnus. The man is something else.  
~~~~~

When Friday rolls in, Alec is practically a bundle of nerves. When Maryse Lightwood, his mother and boss walks in his office during the lunch hours, closing the door softly behind her, Alec knows he's busted. Maryse keeps the Mexican takeaway containers on the coffee table and gestures Alec to join her on the couch. Alec sighs and goes to sit with his mothers. 

Maryse hands her eldest a food container and turns towards him. "Alec, sweetie, what is it? Why are you so tensed? Is there something wrong?" She asks him softly. 

Alec feels guilty making her worry. She only calls him sweetie when she's worried about him. He holds his mom's hand "It's nothing mom, I'm meeting some people about hiring some of the guys and gals in their night club. I'm excited about it." He hopes she believes him. 

Maryse squeezes his hand. "If there's something wrong, you'll tell me, right?"

Alec gives her a brief hug "Yes, mom, of course."

Maryse smiles and changes the topic. 

When Alec's assistant informs her about Mr Bane and Mr Santiago's presence, Alec can feel his heartbeats quicken. He opens the door to usher them inside and almost faints looking at Magus. The man is looking unbelievably hot in a purple pinstriped suit with a faux mohawk and subtle make up. He quickly gathers himself when Magnus looks at him quizzically and requests them to have seats. 

After wrapping up the discussion and sharing a few resumes with Raphael, when Alec ultimately reaches home, he can feel his soul mark throbbing constantly. A quick inspection confirms his suspicions and he's more confused than ever. So after grabbing a quick shower he calls an emergency Lightwood Family meeting. 

After an hour or so, when Izzy and Jace enters his apartment with a few large pizza boxes and 2 crates of beer, Alec is sprawled on his couch with his third cup of coffee. His siblings look at him worriedly and quickly settle themselves beside their brother. 

After having a slice of pizza and a pint of beer Alec blurts "I've met my soulmate."

Jace chokes on his beer and Izzy looks at him like he has grown two heads. 

Alec rolls his eyes annoyingly "What?"

Izzy recovers first. "Alec, that's great. Who is he?"

"I don't know" Alec grumbles. 

"What do you mean, dude?" Jace questions. 

Alec sighs and tells them everything. After a few minutes of silence, Jace stands up suddenly and walks to the kitchen only to grab a bottle of whiskey. "Beer won't do, we need something strong." He declares pouring each of them a glass. 

"Dude, I think you should approach them both, if needed separately." Jace suggests. 

"And do what? Tell them that I think one of you is my soulmate and I want to confirm who's that, please show me your soul mark." Alec retorts. "You know how sensitive and personal a soul mark is."

Izzy nods "Alec is right. They'll not show the marks unless absolutely necessary."

She suddenly sparks up "What if I make them show it? I can ask one of my friends working as a Detective to build a fake case against them and take photo of their marks."

Alec makes a face and sighs. Izzy looks at him suspiciously. "Why I feel there's something more to it?"

Alec flinches and she narrows her eyes. "Spill, big bro!"

Alec rests his on the backrest of the couch and closes his eyes. "The thing is I really like Magnus. I mean really, really. I don't think I've ever felt that attracted to anyone before."

Izzy widens her eyes and looks at Jace. "Say Raphael turns out to be your soulmate, what will you do?" Jace ultimately asks. 

Alec shakes his head "I don't know, man and that's why I'm so scared. I still want to approach Magnus and I'm not even sure whether he has already found his mate or not."

"Just to sum it up, no matter who's your soulmate, you want to go after Magnus, right?" Izzy enquires. 

When Alec nods, Izzy smiles at him "Then it's easy. We'll ask Clary if her brother is single or not and if he's, you can approach him."

"I can ask Clary" Jace affirms. 

Alec exhales, already feeling better. He hugs both his siblings thanking them profusely.  
~~~~~

During next week, Alec busies himself with tons of work. By Wednesday, he gets an email from Pandemonium confirming employment of a few members of his support home and thanking him for the reference. He sends back a polite reply and in turn gets an invitation for the opening night on next Saturday. On the same day Jace calls him to inform that they're also going to the inauguration party and Magnus is single, waiting for his soulmate. 

That's how Alec finds himself standing outside of Pandemonium on next Saturday, waiting for his siblings and their soulmates. He has worn a brand new green button down, which Izzy has gifted him last month stating it brings out his eyes, paired with his favorite black skinny jeans, combat boots and a black leather jacket. He is about to subconsciously combs his fingers through his hair, when a hand swats his hand away. 

"Don't mess your hair anymore." Izzy hisses and after checking him properly she smirks "You look dashing, big bro. Magnus won't know what hit him."

Alec rolls his eyes fondly at her and fist bumps with his best friend. Soon Jace and Clary joins them and they go to stand in the VIP queue as suggested in their Invitations. 

Clary pulls his sleeve to grab his attention "I know you like Magnus, but Alec, let me warn you, my brother had very poor experience in the past. He might not be very open to any relationship." She adds softly. 

Alec nods in understanding "Don't worry, Clary, I don't want to push him or make him uncomfortable. I just want to know him more at the moment and see where life takes us."

Clary smiles and wishes him good luck. 

The VIP queue gets cleared pretty quickly and within a few minutes, they enter the club. The club is dimly lit, not so low that it hinders visibility, but enough to give privacy to the customers. There is huge dance platform, which is vacant at moment and several sitting arrangements scattered surrounding the platform. At the end there's a huge bar and 2 small stairs leading to the VIP booths. 

They are guided to their designated booth by Maia, one of the new hire from Alec's support home. They get settled and the welcome drinks are served. Soon the club gets filled and Magnus along with Raphael steps on the dancing floor. Alec internally gasps. Magnus is wearing a mesh shirt which is unbuttoned until navel and his chest is adorned with several layers of necklaces. The leather pants seems literally painted on him and Alec has to use every ounce of his will power not to get a boner just looking at his butt. 

_Can this man look anymore handsome?_ He mused _Magnus Bane is going to be the death of me._

The hosts welcome the crowd to the party and speak about the club's policies briefly, highlighting the support towards the queer community, earning whistles and applause. 

Soon, the party kick starts and the dance floor gets filled quickly. Izzy and Clary go to dance well, leaving the boys alone. 

"So, what's the strategy?" Simon enquires looking at Alec. 

Alec shakes his head "There's no strategy. You know, Simon, how bad I'm in these things."

"Well, it seems we don't need strategy at all" Jace smirks pointing his head towards the stairs. 

Alec follows his point and stiffens, Magnus is walking towards their booth, with grace and power, Alec never knew possible for anyone to have. 

Magnus stops in front of the small table and smiles at them. "Thank you for coming, I hope you all are having fun."

Jace stands up to shake his hand "Absolutely, man! It's brilliant. Thank you for the invite. We are having a great time, aren't we, Alec?"

Alec startles at the mention of his name and stutters something on the line of thank you. 

Simon pats his thigh sympathetically, while Jace rolls his eyes and Magnus simply smirks. 

"Would you like to join me in the bar, Alexander?" He asks coyly. 

Alec swallows and nods. 

"Go, get him, tiger." Simon whispers and Alec hastily follows Magnus to the bar. 

They get a Martini for Magnus and a beer on the tap for Alec. After settling on the bar tools, Magnus turns towards him "So, tell me, are you really having fun? You don't seem a party goer type."

Alec smiles at him and shakes his head. "You're right. I hardly attend parties, but I'm enjoying today. The music is not too loud and I can be proudly myself, without being judged."

Magnus smiles back "I guessed you're from the community as you run the support home, but you look so straight, I wasn't sure."

Alec snorts "I'm gay, very gay. I can assure you."

"I'm glad." Magnus quips. 

Alec turns to look at Magnus, his eyes widening. Magnus smirks on the rim of his glass and winks at Alec. 

Alec chokes and Magnus laughs. Alec can swear the this is the best sound he has ever heard. 

Magnus glances at the dance floor "Wanna dance?"

Alec gasps "I can't dance."

Magnus quirks an eye brow "Darling, you don't need to know dancing to dance in a night club. It's all about letting go and having fun."

 _Darling!_ Alec swoons and turns around to inspect the dance floor. Magnus is already halfway towards the dance floor. Alec gathers all his courage and joins Magnus. AND.. The man can dance. Alec feels he'll die tonight due to coronary if Magnus continues move like this. 

Magnus guides him to dance, mostly swaying and Alec gradually starts having fun. Magnus smiles at him encouragingly and feeling exceptionally bold, Alec holds Magnus by waist. Magnus grins and encircles his arms around Alec's neck. 

There's a sudden blast in his wrist. It's so sudden that he stumbles backwards and leaves Magnus's waist to grab his forearm. There is a foreign throbbing in his hand and he glances up to apologize to Magnus, but stops midway when he finds Magnus's face crunched in pain. The other man is holding his chest and looking at Alec with wide eyes. 

Magnus gets over first and looking at the surrounding, gestures Alec to follow him. Alec nods and follows the man he hardly knows. In any other circumstances Alec would have said no, but now the consistent throbbing in his wrist and hammering in his chest, not letting him think clearly. 

Magnus leads them in a small office and closes the door softly. 

"Alexander, I know it's very insensitive, but can I see your soul mark?" He asks softly, insecurity lacing his voice. 

Alec hesitates for a moment and slowly unbuttons his left sleeve to reveal his soul mark. It's completely filled now and he looks at Magnus only to find the other man is staring at his mark with tear filled eyes. 

Magnus offers him a wet smile and pulls his shirt to expose his chest where his soul mark his hidden beneath the strategically placed necklaces. Alec's breath hitches as he can see a filled mark identical to his own, exactly on Magnus's heart. 

"It's you, it's really you." Alec breathes. 

Magnus nods, too emotional to form any word as tears run freely from his eyes. 

Alec feels a strong surge of emotions towards the man standing in front of him and pulls him in a fierce hug wordlessly. 

Magnus hides his face in Alec's shoulder and sobs. 

After a few minutes, Magnus gathers himself and stands back from Alec sniffing. "I'm so sorry, Alexander. I'm not usually such an emotional mess."

Alec smiles and wipes his own eyes. "It's okay. I can feel how much overwhelming it is."

Magnus snorts "I really hoped it was you."

"Me too." Alec confirms. He squeezes Magnus's hand and looks squarely in his eyes. "Magnus, I really like you. Even if my soulmate was Raphael, as I feared, I want to ask you on a date."

"You thought Rapha is your soulmate?" Magnus asks incredulously. 

Alec huffs "I have always met you two together and how am I supposed to know who's my soulmate?" Then he narrows his eyes "You understood that I'm your soulmate, then why didn't you say anything?"

Magnus ducks his head "I wasn't sure whether you like me or not. People rejects their soulmates and I didn't have the courage to face my soulmate's rejection."

Alec pulls him close and plants a kiss on his forehead. "Magnus Bane, who could reject you? You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen and I was ready to reject my own soulmate to date you."

Magnus melts in his arms and hides his face in Alec's shoulder. 

"Are you blushing?" Alec asks teasing. 

"No!" Magnus retorts immediately, dragging the 'o'. 

"Magnus, would you go on a date with me?" Alec asks seriously. 

Magnus shifts a bit so that he can look in Alec's eyes. "I would love to."

Alec grins. Tension leaving his body, replaced by butterflies in his stomach. They stay in each other's arms for a few moments before Magnus breaks the silence. 

"Alexander, can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


End file.
